


From Beneath

by Sanctified_Jasper



Series: Coda of Thrones [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coda, Crypts of Winterfell, DO NOT POST TO AN UNOFFICIAL APP, Do not post to another site, Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Gen, only Kind of a fix it fic, the Crypt crew fights back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: "Sansa and Tyrion tried to stay quiet as they hid, backs pressed to the large stone coffin. The screams of their people echoed into the nook where they hid.They were going to die there, it was only a matter of time they knew."Sansa and Tyrion fight back against the dead. The will of the people to Live, is stronger than their fear of Death.





	From Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of the Hours Before Dawn/Obsidian fix-it series.

Sansa and Tyrion tried to stay quiet as they hid, backs pressed to the large stone coffin. The screams of their people echoed into the nook where they hid.

They were going to die there, it was only a matter of time they knew.

Their eyes locked in the dim light of the torches that bounced of the pale rock walls. Carefully, Sansa reached into her coat and pulled out the dragon glass dagger Arya had given her, her hand clenching tightly on the handle.

'Are you sure?' Tyrion asked wordlessly, and Sansa nodded.

Tyrion looked doubtful, unsure. 'Do you know how to use it?' his face seemed to ask silently.

“Stick them with the pointy end,” Sansa said, her voice a quiet, yet fierce growl disguising the terror she felt.

Tyrion pulled her free hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon her gloved fingers.

“I'll grab a torch so you can see,” her gave her his best smirk, trying to cover the traces of his own fear. If they died, it would be afraid, but they would die _fighting_.

Tyrion raced out of their alcove around one side of the coffin, Sansa followed around the other side. Tyrion used his speed to slam into the legs of a wight just outside their hiding place and Sansa, flinching, stabbed at it as it stumbled. Miraculously, the glass dagger struck true, and the creature crumble to the ground, unmoving.

Darting around the remains, Tyrion picked up a torch, and the duo raced on.

Though terrified, and certain they would fall to the next wight, or the next, somehow they managed to slay one after another. Tyrion wielding his flaming weapon with surprising efficiency, his height putting him at the perfect position to break the knees of their foes while Sansa swooped in to finish the job.

Around them, the screams of fear turned fierce, and a wight Sansa and Tyrion hadn't seen until it was almost upon them was slammed to the side, a chunk of unlit firewood smashing its head into a nearby wall.

Sansa stepped forward to poke it, before turning.

Missandei and a few other women had begun hurling the heavy chunks from the wood supply at the wights, forcing the dead folk back, step by stumbling step.

Someone had tipped the tables and benches over, and was using them to keep the wights out of an alcove as they swung flaming cloths at the dead.

A wight ran past them, already on fire. Down the corridor behind it, a woman shrieked a battle cry and swung a pair of torches, doing anything she could to keep the dead away from her child.

Sansa didn't want to hope, in case it was torn from her grasp, but she shared a terrifying grin with Tyrion as they realised their people were fighting back.

All they had to do was survive long enough for Jon, or one of the men above, to kill the Night King.

They had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there's a deleted scene of the fight in the Crypt?? but I don't know if it's real, and didn't want to wait for it to come out, so here's this instead. :)


End file.
